


100 Things #78 (Disney's Beauty and The Beast)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [78]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #78 (Disney's Beauty and The Beast)

Belle had never really fit in, but then she hadn't particularly tried either. She preferred to spend her time with characters in books than actual people. Her dreams were of things much bigger than marriage, children and a simple provincial life. She wanted adventure, excitement and someone who would listen when she spoke not treat her like an oddity for having her own thoughts. There was so much more to life and she wanted to experience every bit of it. Then, when she had seen all the sights and lived all the storybook tales she might consider settling down – on her own terms.


End file.
